Tough Luck
by GuardianOfTwilight
Summary: Pairings: KagInu TsuSess SanMir. Kagome's cousin, Tsukiko, comes to live at the shrine. She's soon swept into the fedual ages and a odd relationship with a powerful demon lord...


* * *

(HI! INUYASHA! WOOOOOOOOO! Sadly does not belong to me though I am working very hard on that eye twitches. Anyhoo, enjoy! But please review!)

* * *

Leaning against the super clean plane window I sigh. I then chose to start writing in my journal from my Uncle about my current position.

**Dearest Jounral,**

**I'm surrounded by people I don't know and going to stay with family I've never met and am hardly related to! IN A DIFFERENT FUCKING COUNTRY! At least I can speak Japanese fluidly.**

**Though it's not like I'll fit in though, I'm only .25 Japanese, and you can barely tell that by looking at me. I'm short like 5'4 the last time I checked, and petit. My eyes tilt up just a wee bit in the corners if you look really closely but else then that, I look totally Irish and French. My skin is like a really pale peachy color and I have freckles and a couple moles on me. Though what are really going to make me stick out are my eyes and hair. How does a girl with LOOOONG wavy blonde hair blend in with a bunch of people with black hair! It's like impossible! Plus my eyes are like unnaturally this pale bluish grayish light greenish color. **

**I've seen pictures of my cousins; Kagome's face is kinda like mine only softer and sweeter looking, and freckless. I intimidate people for some reason; they say I'm way too intense. I really hope we get along, she seems nice if not a wee bit flaky, from when I've talked to her on the phone or thru e-mail. Sota sounds like a sweat heart, and my aunt and Grandfather do too. **

**You see the reason my dad was only half Japanese while my Aunt is fully Japanese. Is because my Granddad was in love with an American girl, Harriett and so then my dad was born. My Grandmother died in child birth, so Granddad was left to raise my dad. Until he met and fell in love with Yoko, who which he married and had my Aunt. My dad and Granddad never liked each other for some reason, though my dad and aunt always stayed in contact over the years. **

**In my parents will they said they want me to go with my Aunt should something happen to them. Not my Uncle Richard who lives right down the street nooooooooooooo! Did I mention that he's filthy rich! Just like my parents were… I guess it's good that I don't have any other siblings finically. My father insisted that I be named Tsukiko, which I recently found out means moon child or something boring like that. **

**I guess I should say how they died, my parents that is. They were assassinated, by a mob that was paid loads of money by a rival company. I would have been killed to if I hadn't been at a friend, Paige's house. Sometimes I miss them so much, I know it was seven months ago. But… its still do hard. Anyway before I start bawling over that…again**

**WHERE IS A CHEESEBURGER! I NEED ONE! AND A LIME PEPSI! It's not like I don't love Japanese food my dad was a great chef. It's just a graving and all. **

**This is all I can write for now, the plane will be landing soon. **

**Sadly,**

**Tsukiko

* * *

**

The plane has landed! Thank the Lord! I hate planes. I'm leaving the hallway thingy time to start a whole new life. An icy feeling of forlorn grip me tightly.

Taking a deep breath I looked around. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Where are the hot Latino guys! NOOOOOOOOO! I giggle to myself a little. I'll get over it.

Finally I see a gigantic neon pink poster board with "WELCOME TSUKIKO" in sliver lettering across it. There's only one girl holding it though, being blonde it takes me a second to realize that it's Kagome! She looks different without braces!

"KAGOME!" I screech, yes I do have lungs on me. As I race to her, when I reach her she throws her arms around. We do I girly ditzy dance, causing people to stare, point, and mutter about us.

"Oh my God! Tsukiko! It's so good to meet you in person! Plus I got to skip school! That's why Sota isn't here. My mom couldn't come because of her job. And Grandpa is tending to the shrine and dealing with Inu… I mean our cat! You'll absolutely love Buyo, the cat that is. Oh right, how was your flight?" She was practically jumping up and down.

"One word, LOOOOOOOOOONG." I smiled tiredly at her. "I'm really tired; do you know where baggage clam is?"

"Yeah, of course fallow me!" Kagome burst happily; grabbing my wrist she dragged me to baggage clam. Where we got my bags, all thirteen of them.

We just stared at the bags, she looked at me, "Uh, Suki (my nickname), how are we going to get all these bags back to the shrine?"

Making up my mind, I morph into my dark side, a rich controlling bitch. "It's alright," I whisper to her, "I'll take care of it."

* * *

A half an hour later we're sitting in a mammoth pink limo sipping tea. Kagome's blinking in a daze at me, "How'd you do that?"

Shrugging my shoulders, "My parents were really rich; I'm use to ordering people if I really have to, but I don't like to if I can help it."

"Oh, how are we going to pay for all this?" She asked me big eyed.

"No worries, I'll take care of it." I reply.

* * *

Reaching the shrine, I make the limo driver carry my bags up to where Kagome directs him which is to be my room. I tip him 75, and told him he really earned it. Looking at the shrine I feel a blanket of peace settling around me. It feels like home.

* * *

(I hope you guys liked it!)


End file.
